


i don't swing

by HiddingInVoid



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Jealous Stanley Uris, M/M, Morden AU, and lesbian mom bev, ben and mike in love but you gotta squint, dancer! bill, diner au, fetauring reddie on their first date, georgie is alive and supports his brother's bi ass, just mind rotting fluff, pennywise doesnt exist, swing dancing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddingInVoid/pseuds/HiddingInVoid
Summary: 'The Red Balloon' is a cosy little diner in Derry where Bill Denbrough is a popular waiter at for being an excellent server and the way he dances every Friday on theme night. He talks to the seniors about swing in the past, teaches children how to sidestep and always part his dance partners with a charming wink.So Stanley Uris avoids the place like the plague, afraid to succumb to his irrational jealousy with every lady Bill dances with, knowing that he doesn't stand a chance anyway.Right?





	1. jealous fluster

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna write a billion one-shots of just these two dorks dancing to my favourite jazz/swing music even though I don't know jackshit about jazz, swing nor dancing. Also, I recommend listening to Jacob Miller and the Bridge City Crooners - "A Love Like This"

Stanley Uris doesn't swing.

At least he doesn't swing the way Bill Denbrough does.

The Auburn boy touch steps and triple steps all over the small area he has claimed as his own on the dance floor, tapping the shells of his polished leather shoes against the questionably sticky dance floor.

Stan grimaces in distaste at the thought of the countless cups of spiked punch, courtesy of Richie of course, and unknown substances on the ground for a brief moment before he was transfixed on Bill again. His deep hazel eyes follow the taller boy's smooth rhythm like a beacon, an enigma that allured him.

A grin spreads over the taller boy's thin lips as his limbs followed the tune of the music coming from the busted speakers from before his birth. His slender hips moved along with his fast rhythm as a small crowd gathered to watch Bill pull members of the spectators into a death hold of hurried dance moves, tapping his heels on the wooden floor. Whistles and applause surround Stan as he gets lost in the large crowd of fans.

It was Friday at The Red Balloon, a local diner in Derry where Bill worked at, and that meant theme dance night. Every Friday, teenagers and oldies would meet at the familiar establishment to dance their hearts out as they slurped on the renowned Ben Hanscom's milkshakes. Another reason why the cosy diner was so popular was that of the friendly waiters and waitresses. One of them being Bill 'swinger' Denbrough, a nickname was given due to the captivating way he danced to the old stereo always seemed to always gather an adoring audience. He served every menu item with a charming smile as he danced with old ladies and taught children how to side tap on the designated dance area. Every young lady would fluster as BIll dipped them before going back to serving up hot potatoes.

The main reason why Stan avoided Fridays at The Red Balloon like the plague.

His cheeks flushed a bright red with every dazzling grin Bill flashed his way, all teeth and messed up red hair falling into his gorgeous ocean eyes.

But after much convincing from his friends and the prospect of wanting to support Eddie and Rich on their first date, Stan finally cave in begrudgingly. Plus he got to spend time with Georgie, Bill's (very alive) younger brother and a free milkshake, courtesy of Ben. He had simply too much of a soft spot for all four things; Georgie, Ben's milkshake, his _very_ gay friends and Bill.

However, all those benefits came at a price.

A flash of green overtakes him with every pretty flirty lady who captures Bill's attention, he was petty with jealousy with every second that he wasn't enchanted by Bill. Because he didn't swing like Bill in more ways than one

The envy came and when. As BIll winked at Bev once more, Stan felt it surge as she tucked a loose piece of red hair behind her ear. But it quiets down as BIll called for a male partner next.

Perhaps it's because Stan knows Bill won't be attracted to a male partner.

The thought made him both relief and left a painfully bitter taste at the same time.

Stan had to stifle a small giggle as Bill grabbed Richie's hand and clung to him, twirling the lanky ravenette like a top smoothly. Richie yelped in surprise as his own date, Eddie, laughed mockingly at his boyfriend's obvious inexperience. Both Bill and Richie wore expressions of glee as their grins stretched to the corners of their eyes. Finally, Bill tipped Richie downwards and booped the ravenette's nose before returning the slightly dizzy boy to his amused date.

Something tugs on Stan's nicely ironed slacks. It takes him a few moments before Stan could register someone calling his attention and another few more ticks before he could forcefully tear his gaze from the sight before him. Bill danced alone for a few moments, doing kick ball changes as he tipped his hat at a few of the older customers. It made his chest tight as Bill hung onto every word they told about their memories of swinging back in the day. He was so attentive, causing Stan to smile with endearment.

He moves his gaze downwards and gasps quietly in pleasant surprise when he realizes it's Georgie, one hand occupied with a chocolate milkshake and the other gently trying to get Stan's occupied attention.

"Stanley, why aren't you dancing?"

He mumbles with puffy cheeks, staring at the older boy with big expecting eyes. The teenager blushed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"See, unlike your brother, I, well, I'm trash at dancing"

He muttered his embarrassing excuse under his breath with a lame laugh as the little boy tilted his head to the side, eyes lighting up and giggling as he noticed the man behind the brunette.

"Then why d-don't his brother t-teach you how to dance"

A light playful voice whispers on the shell of Stan's ear behind him, causing him to jolt in surprise. 

A mischievous Bill Denbrough had a sweet smile plastered on his lips as he rested both his palms on Stan's waist. Stan's cheeks flushed darker as he stuttered a quick response to Bill's smooth statement. He soon gives up and shuts his gaping mouth, simply nodding his head as he realized how ridiculous he might seem to Bill right now.

"Billy!"

Georgie exclaimed, hugging his older brother's knees as he raised his arms, making grabby signals with his palms.

The older Denbrough grinned wider, picking up the small boy as he spun his brother around to the rhythm of the swing music in the background.

Stan tried to pull himself together as he inhaled deep breaths. How absurd of him to take Bill's kind offer as flirtatious. Bill was simply nice to everyone, it's just how he was wired. What's more is Stan is male. Even if there was a slim chance Bill Denbrough could like boys, Stan would be the last boy in Derry Bill would ask out. 

He finally puts down the laughing boy with a swoop, suggesting he dances with Mike instead as he dances with his own _partner_ , Stan blushes at that statement, before the child nods and wishes his brother good luck.

Stan tried to collect himself once more after hearing Bill calling him his ' _partner_ ', assuring himself this was nothing more than a shared dance between two platonic friends and that the Auburn boy meant it as a _dance_ partner instead.

His heart betrays his head as it pretends that gentle touch on his hip had more significance than it actually held.

Stan's knees felt weak to be so close to Bill as the taller boy held him as light as a feather, so delicately Stan felt he just might melt under the warmth of Bill's large hands. A fast song played, but unlike the countless times Stan had watched Bill move with the pace of the music, he took moved slower, guiding Stan along with all his smooth movements.

Stan mirrored all of Bill's triple steps and rock backs with their hands connected, although less gracefully with his awkward long limbs. Bill only laughs sweetly, whispering encouragement as they slowly moved faster. Stan felt content in Bill's gentle touch and soft gaze, the gap between them subtly closing without either boys realizing it.

Stan was nervous about tripping and embarrassing himself in front of ' _The Swinger_ ' but it slowly seeped away with every side step he made with the man of his dreams. The faces he was so afraid of judging him slowly blurred out as all his focus was placed on Bill's giggles and excited laughs. His chest ached pleasantly as he laughed along. Their close friends whistled and teased the two but they couldn't give less of a shit now. It was just the two of them in the diner now, dancing to their heart's content.

His once fluttered hazel eyes open and the sight steals Stan's breath away. The warm amber light falls on Bill's sharp features giving them a soft romantic look, his contagious burst of happiness infecting the usually reserved Stan. His auburn hair was dishevelled and fell into his sky blue eyes as he shined like a beacon of sunshine. He looked absolutely beautiful as he guided Stan like a doll, completely putty and weak in the other boy's gentle hold.

As the song slowly ends off, Bill surprises Stan with a few spins and added twirls, ending off their dance with a low dip which Stan jokingly swoons into. The Auburn boy winks playfully, a charming laugh on his lips as his ocean eyes crinkle in the corners, giving Stan a charming wink. The brunette only rolls his warm eyes with a wide grin. They were now close enough for their breaths to mix causing both their cheeks to flush rose.

But what catches Stan off guard is a pair of thin lips pressing onto his own ones in a chaste kiss.

His eyes wide in surprise but he doesn't dare pull away, frozen in place before Bill pulls away with that same mischievous smile, only this time slightly laced with shyness. The taller boy rubbed the back of his neck in slight anxiety as he waited for Stan's reaction.

Stan was beyond flustered, eyes searching BIll's kind sapphire eyes for any sign of rejection, praying it wasn't a sick joke. Only, he finds nothing but pure adoration. Of course, Bill is genuine, when is he not? The Auburn boy's wild happiness softened into pure joy as Stan squeezed Bill's hand in acknowledgement, in reciprocation.

It felt surreal, like a daydream and Stan still wondered could it be physically possible a boy like Bill Denbrough could ever have feelings for someone like him in real life?

His cheeks started to hurt from smiling so much and his head was dizzy from not only the dancing but also the swarm of sweet nothings filling his thoughts.

 _It's actually happening_ , he thought to himself as Bill continued to sway Stan, though slower as if they were floating on a cloud of bliss.

"You k-know lying is setting a bad e-example on G-Georgie, you're not b-bad at d-dancing at a-all"

He whispered in Stan's ear, shattering the comforting silence that fell between them.

"Lying about my dancing is not any better, _Mr Swinger_ "

The amused boy snarked back, causing another hearty laugh to leave Bill's lips. The lovesick, flustered boy was replaced by the sharp tongue Stan Bill has fallen for. The wit and quick reactions Bill has found so endearing making their presence known really made Bill drunk on infatuation.

"My shift e-ends at t-ten"

Bill whispers as he presses another innocent kiss on Stan's bright red cheek before making his way to the kitchen with another wink. 

Stan tries to mask his slight disappointment as he nodded in understanding, giggling slightly as Bill walked backwards back to his shift in the kitchen. He sighed as a fond smile forms on Stan's lips as he made his way to a booth with his friends in a content daze, sliding into the seat beside a smiling Bev, giving him a knowing smile. His heart felt like it was being tugged as his breath struggled to return. He touched his lips unconsciously, still burning with the way they felt against Bill's. The same lips he's been dreaming about for years. Bill Denbrough, a gorgeous enigma that has him trapped in a vulnerable dance since he was thirteen. 

He grins at the ridiculous thought that popped in his head as he shook his head of brunette curls, listening to the jazz music flowing out the speakers as he waits for his Auburn lover and the storm of sweet kisses he was sure to receive.

_Looks like he finally does swing like Bill Denbrough does._

 

 


	2. dancing in circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more mind rotting fluff with the losers club in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post one more chapter after this if you guys still want Reddie's date, Ben and Mike flirting as they work and Bev/Female OC, if not I think this is a good enough ending

Beverley watched with emerald eyes as Bill pressed a chaste kiss to Stan's lips after dancing much longer than the Auburn boy has danced with anyone else tonight, or really _ever_.

Fucking _finally_.

Ever since Bill had gotten that job at The Red Balloon, he's been begging the entire Losers Club to come over. It wasn't an issue for Ben and Mike who worked there and Richie, Eddie and Bev were more than happy to support their little Billiam.

The only problem was Stan.

Who, unfortunately, was the one Bill was the one he was looking most looking forward to seeing.

She remembers the first Friday evening. Bill's smile instantly fell as he counted only five Losers instead of six. While he tried to play it off and mask his disappointment, Bev saw how his eyes kept flickering to the doors of the diner, praying that a tall Jewish boy would walk through those doors at any moment as he taught his other friends how to dance.

Bev remembers practising swing with Bill during his breaks just because he wanted to impress Stan, on the slim chance that Stan finally caved in and went to theme night.

And when Stan did today, Bill lit up like a child his brother's age, putting on his best performance. He was swift, smooth and charming, constantly flirting like a real vintage casanova. Which had worked because, throughout the entire night, all of Stan's attention was on Bill and BIll alone. She saw small clouds of jealousy everytime Bill winked at a flustered girl.

It was obvious the two pining boys were smitten and head over heels for each other.

She felt a wave of relief as they kissed, more than glad for her friends.

The rest of the gang had gathered to watch their friends dance, surprised to see Stan so loose and happy. And when their lips met, a few gasps, snickers and squeals came from the group of friends.

"Ughhh, _finally_! I thought I was going to _suffocate_  on their sexual tension"

"I should have known"

"Damn, I didn't think Stan still had enough of a soul to smile"

"Why am I not surprise Stan is gay?"

"Guys, leave 'em alone to have their moment"

Not that it mattered because it seemed that the two didn't notice, too caught up with each other to have even remembered they're in public.

"Does my brother love Stan?"

Georgie asked from beside Mike as he watched the two laugh like idiots drunken in love.

"Yeah but probably not as much as I love my Eddie boo"

Richie snickered before peppering short kisses on Eddie's cheek and neck, earning him a cry of protest despite the fond smile on the shorter brunette's lips.

"Ew, gross"

Mike groaned, holding Ben's hand in his.

"Cut it out you two, there's a child here"

The blonde added as he chuckled, snuggling his cheek into the crook of Mike's neck and shoulder.

Bev smiled at all her friends as she guided them to a booth with all their untouched milkshakes made by Ben because they were all distracted by the two boys dancing in love.

"How long do you think it will take them before they fuck"

Richie asked with a smirk.

" _Richie!_ "

They gasped as Mike covered Georgie's ears, who only continued to slurp innocently on his twisty milkshake straw. Eddie shoved his boyfriend roughly in the rib causing the taller boy to wheeze uncontrollably.

Bev rolled her eyes at Richie before she noticed Stan and Bill stopped dancing. They nodded their heads in silent agreement that they won't bring up what they saw.

As Bill left Stan to get back to work they all whistled innocently. Stan slid into the seat beside Bev, his expression fond and slightly surprised as he absentmindedly touched his lips,

All his friends grinned, pretending not to notice, allowing him time to come out to them formally even though they all already know on a later day.

Richie continued to bury his nose in Eddie's chestnut hair as Ben and Mike stared longingly into each other's eyes. Stan laughed softly at himself as watched from the corner of his dark eyes not too subtly at Bill behind the counter, who blew flying kisses at the flustered boy like a waiter stereotype.

Beverley sighed, shaking her head of red tendrils.

Gosh, does she loves her friends.

  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can pry lesbian Bev from my cold dead hands
> 
> if you'd like, please drop down some criticism so that I can stop my crippling anxiety from being my worst abuser of self-hatered.


End file.
